


Drop Ins and Listings

by shadowtraveled (meteorfest)



Series: Shadows on the Water [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Percico Weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorfest/pseuds/shadowtraveled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico had a habit of dropping by unexpectedly. Written for Percico Weekend July 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop Ins and Listings

Nico had a habit of dropping by unexpectedly. His ability to shadow-travel made it hard to predict when or where Percy would see the younger demigod; he could appear on the fire escape outside Percy’s window, in the living room, the hallway between apartments, or just on the street. Percy would be alone one minute and the next, Nico would be there.

It wasn’t that Percy minded having Nico around. Actually, he kind of enjoyed it. They’d catch up, play video games, scarf down a box of cookies or something. Sometimes, Percy could convince Nico to go to a little cafe with him for a cup of coffee - though Nico would order hot chocolate or an Italian soda, not really a coffee drinker himself. Where a lot of people found Nico unsettling to be around, Percy could spend hours with the younger teen.

The only problem was that Percy, never expecting the other demigod, would always jump at Nico’s sudden arrival. He was never going to get used to it. It was the only thing about the son of Hades that scared him.

So one day, he was ready. When Nico appeared, Percy whirled around a shoved a pre-paid cellphone into the younger teen’s hands. “A little warning, next time," he told Nico. “I’m listed in your contacts. Text me, turn the phone off, then come."

Nico took a moment to stare at the cellphone, hitting keys to find the contact list. He looked up at Percy, one eyebrow arched. “Why are you listed as my boyfriend?"

"I thought we should make it official," Percy grinned, holding up his own phone and showing Nico’s number listed under ‘boyfriend’. “Let’s face it, we both know that’s what’s going on."

Nico considered that for a moment. “Okay."

Percy’s grin widened. It was as simple as that. “Let’s go down to the cafe. I’m buying."


End file.
